Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a damaged planet with Tini searching for Synaptak, who is trapped under rubble. However as soon as she finds him, Vilgax attacks her. Then Ultimos, the leader of the Galactic Enforcers, arrives to battle Vilgax, only to lose. Psyphon, Vilgax's new right hand man, arrives with assistants and he has his men bring a machine to Vilgax. Psyphon uses the machine to transfer Ultimos' powers to Vilgax. He now has the powers of ten alien champions and prepares to invade Earth. On Earth, Kevin and Gwen are fighting an alien serpent, hoping that Ben would arrive, while Ben is still at his house, drinking a smoothie. Suddenly an alien named Lukik appeared to give Ben a medal, thanking him for saving the universe and he put it up, having received tons of medals. He went to watch TV when Gwen called. He transformed into Jetray and flew to the battle, becoming Cannonbolt. He easily defeated the alien named Ssserpent and reverted to human form to speak to his friends, who were upset with him. The "Max-force" consisting of Max, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Alan, and Cooper were seen in the RV. Max's RV detected an alien attack and then said there was an alien invasion coming, so they were on a real mission. Police had surrounded the area where Psyphon worked on a machine. They attacked him and he used an explosive to defeat them. He created a force field as his machine opened and Vilgax arrived. He claimed he would take over the planet as the Max-force arrived in the RV. Manny yelled out that they would protect the Earth at all costs and the Max- force emerged from the RV to battle Vilgax. Cooper created his robotic armor and charged first, scaring Max. Vilgax tried to kill him, but Helen saved him by using her super-speed. He then took down Helen with Ultimos' heat vision and Manny attacked next. He is easily overpowered in hand-to-hand combat, while Alan entered his Pyronite form and attacked, but Vilgax used his newly acquired ice breath to nearly kill him and send him into a tree. Pierce was the next to attack, but was easily taken down. The only ones remaining unharmed were Cooper, who was helping Helen up. Max had been hiding, using a mask to render himself invisible and began attacking Vilgax with a laser gun. He is defeated and Psyphon came with the power draining machine, but Vilgax did not want the Max-force's powers, thinking of them as weak. He instead wanted them to tell Ben to come and challenge him, or he will destroy the planet. Meanwhile Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothy, where his friends spoke about how angry they were with his recent actions. Ben said he had saved the entire universe and ever since had become full of himself. Gwen poured a smoothie on Ben and he prepared to retaliate when the Max-force contacted him. Max was back in the RV, with the rest of the team injured. He told Ben about the situation and showed him the video of the fight with Vilgax. Kevin brought him to a machine to hack into the Omnitrix in an attempt to re-unlock the Master Control. Kevin set up the machine against Gwen's wishes, as she it thought this was a bad idea. Ben knew with the Master Control, he could do almost anything and Azmuth appears as a hologram. He thought Ben had strayed from the hero's path and Ben thought about the situation. Ben tried to hack into the Omnitrix by himself and Kevin decided to help him. Then, a massive explosion of energy wiped out the warehouse. Major Events *Vilgax returns. * Vilgax challenges Ben to a Conqueror's challenge. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Plumbers' Helpers **Cooper Daniels **Helen Wheels **Pierce **Manny Armstrong **Alan Albright *Galactic Enforcers **Ultimos (first re-appearance) **Tini (first re-appearance) **Synaptak (first re-appearance) *Lukik (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) *Psyphon (first appearance) *Ssserpent (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors Cannonbolt natural.png|Cannonbolt's original shell color Cannonbolt shell error.png|Cannonbolt's shell is miscolored Error.PNG|Uncalibrated Error2.JPG|Reversed Colors *After Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent, the yellow on his shell was brighter than usual. *While Azmuth was talking to Ben through the Omnitrix before the hack, It's faceplate is like the original Omnitrix's faceplate. Also, It had grey colors. *After Kevin shouted at Ben, Ben's Omnitrix's colors were reversed. Naming and Translations Allusions *Gwen's new outfit is loosely based on the one Elliot wore in the Scrubs episode "My Fifteen Seconds". More to the point, Gwen's new outfit also resembles the second outfit she wore in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, but without the jacket/cardigan. *The ability of Vilgax's eye beams to change direction and follow their target is reminiscent of the "Omega Beams" utilized by the DC Comics villain, Darkseid. Trivia *Ben starts acting like his 10/11-year-old self from the Original Series and Omniverse flashbacks again. *Since Ben saved the universe from the Highbreed, he has been receiving numerous trophies and medals from various planets. *Steven Blum does not reprise his role of Vilgax. Instead, James Remar voices him. Jeff Bennett also voices Ultimos, who was previously voiced by Tom Kane. *Although Ben said last time he threw Vilgax into space, Vilgax appeared battling Ben in an Omniverse flashback, where he wasn't thrown into space. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba